Toxic Axes and Murderous baseball bats
by Heta4ever
Summary: A fanfic on my OC Thomas Ryan Kirkalnd (2P Scotland) and how he lives in a toxic wasteland and a mysterious Red head comes to save him but at first Tom wants to be his friend but then, it turns into much more than that (rated M for language and future chapters).
1. Chapter 1

(2P Scotland is kinda my OC, but he has Black hair, he is blind in one eye, one of his arms is gone so he has a mechanical one in place for it, and he always wears shirts with a toxic logo on it)

The toxication was rushing to my head as I was fighting off at least 14 mutants, most of them were dead but they were all crowding me and it was hard to swing my axe at them since one ripped one of my arms off a long time ago and I had to get my brother Finegean to make me a new one, I swung my axe back about 90 degrees and cut one of their heads off, this was alot of fun, but when theres this many it's not so fun exspecialy when you have no help, but thats when something changed one of the mutants fell face forward onto the ground

There was a man with short red hair, red eyes, he had black sunglasses up on his head, he wore ripped blue jeans, he had a jacket on that was brownish red, his combot boots were black, and his shirt was white with blood on it from the mutants along with 2 dog tags.

"You ok, I saw all these things and thought I'd come over here to maybe beat there asses and then I saw you and thought I might as well help?"his voice was very deep but kinda attractive

"Yeah im alright, and thank you alot, theres aton of these fuckers." I chuckled and when I swung my axe over my back I noticed I just hit a mutant that was right behind me, sometimes this was fun but not this time since there was so many of them it wasn't as fun as it usualy was

"Yeah there is alot of them, and nice swing even though it was most likely on accident" he gave me a tiny smirk and I felt my cheeks turn bright red then he helped me finish them off "So, whats your name, mine's Kyle Jones." he asked whiping sweat from his forhead

"My name is Thomas Patrick Kirkland but people that I know call me either Tom or that weird insane guy..."he lowerd his hand and glared at me holding onto his bat even tighter

"Im sorry, but are you related to Oliver Kirkland he goes by Artie sometimes?" his fist got tighter then I realized he knew my brother Artie and most likely hated him

"Yes I am, im his brother" I sighed "BUt im nothin like him ok, I kinda hate him because he is always tryin tae kill me an I done even know why, he's the reason why I need a fuckin eye patch, he cut me in the eye with his stupid fuckin knife!" I just noticed I was yelling too but I don't think Kyle thought I was crazy for it he just smiled, took my hand, and shook it

"I know that feeling dude, he is always trying to kill me and put me into his stupid fucking cupcakes, it's a good thing he hasn't and never will, even though life is kinda meaningless and I have pretty much nothing to look forward to I still want to live so that I can beat the hell out of him some day."

"Ooh can I help?" we both laughed at the same time and stopped shaking hands when our eyes met though I felt my self kinda blush his eyes were just so perfect

"So, you live around here because if you do, where the hell do you live this place has no houses so far that i've seen." he looked away from me for a second to look around and he was scratching the back of his head

"Well yes, actualy I do but there is no houses as you said."

"Underground hideouts?"I shook my head

"Do you live in an old building or something?"

"No, I live in an alley way with just my cat, pillow, blanket, torn up cat bed, and mini fridge, it's all I need though so heh im alright." I was laughing but he just looked at me awkwardly

"Is there anything you can protect your self from while your sleeping, because what if one of those things bites you, in your sleep, that would kinda suck wouldn't it?"

"Well I done sleep much, I only have a blanket and pillow, but no im a light sleeper an I have realy fast reflexes, im fine, so done worry it's not like I haven been either scratched or bit before, plus I have a remedy for it" I then suddenly saw one of the fuckers behind Kyle get up and try to grab him but I pushed him out of the way before it could "Watch out!" I had to quikly grab my axe off of the ground and cut it's head off making it fall forward on the ground it's head rolling over to the side and I cut it in half just to be safe "Oh my god, are you okay?!"  
I ran over to him to make sure he didn't get hurt at that moment he looked at me and blushed

"Yeah I...im alright, I just got scratched." he let go of his arm that he was holding onto and it was bleeding, I hope he's okay

"Oh god, come on." I tugged on his good arm making him fallow me to where I live

"Where are we going?"

"My um alley way home thing I don't know whatever ya'd call it." we finaly got there and I had to quikly get out the remedy for getting bit or scratched by a mutant and some bandages

"So this is where you live, damn you weren't kidding it isn't much." he said while I got a needle out and he flinched back "Holly shit, what the fuck are you going to do with that?!" his eyes widen holding his arm away from me

"If you realy done wanna die an not turn intae a mutant I suggest you just calm down an relax or else it's really goin tae hurt." I said sitting him down "Sorrae if this hurts" I said while putting the remedy into the needle's bottle and quikly injecting it into his arm trying not to make it painfull and then quikly pulled it out

"Holly fuck ow, do you have to do this when you get either scratched or bit?"

"Yes, everyone does the toxic chemicals spread to every part of your body if you don't do it as fast as you can, wait does yer head feel light, eyes hurt, arm asleep, an are you hungry?" I asked realy fast breathing heavily

"Geez no, im just fine, why is it such a big deal?"

"I...I had tae shoot my girlfrien because she was turnin into a mutant an almost killed me, an I done want tha happenin again."I could feel tears going down my cheeks and my eyes turn red

"Wow what happen to your eye it, it turned red all of a sudden, don't tell me thats what happens when your turning into one, my eyes are natruly this color and I don't want to have to bash your head in, your actualy realy cool and nice." my cheeks turned a bright pink from what he said, was I realy like that to him, noone has ever said that and I started to wipe the tears from my eyes trying to ignore what he said and get rid of the blush

"No thats not what happens, my eyes just do tha when im either mad, sad, cryin, or kill someone I care about, it's weird I know but it's just wha they do heh but did ya mean, wha you said, am I realy...nice because." I felt somemore tears go down my eyes "Before...before the chemical plant explosion everyone hated me an thought I was a terrible person, done know if it's because I hear voices whenever im alone or if because I can't see an im a murderer but...noone likes me an."  
I was crying even more and sniffling "They never have and I done know why." I looked up and he was looking at me worriedly

"What about Artie, he loves you doesn't he?"

"Artie? Ha, he made me blind in one eye, he doesn't love me, he hates me." I said taking off the eyepatch I was wearing expossing my eye that had a cut over it and had dried blood around it "If he loved me then he wouldn't give me this." I put my eye patch back on looking down at the ground then rememberd that I have to cover up his scratch so I grabbed the bandages and started wrapping his arm with them "Sorry, I kinda get alittle out of hand." I said sniffling making the tears stop then suddenly feeling his hand go over mine I looked up again and he was smirking at me, he was most deffinetly high off of the toxic chemicals in the air, I could just tell from the way his eyes were focussed and he moaned alittle

"You know, your kinda cute if you think about it, with your short black hair, and toxic logo on your fucking shirt." he got closer to my face when I got done putting his bandages on for him then he slipped his fingers through my hair

"Um uh, what are you d-doing?" I was trying to get out of his hold but I just couldn't find myself to

"I realy don't know, I just find you realy cute, and I feel bad for you, you live here alone, you had to kill your girlfriend, noone loves you not even Artie, and you have to make sure not to get hurt or bit from those mutant things, so yeah, I feel pretty bad for you, but if you want you can stay the night at my apartment." he said looking down at me kinda smirking, I don't know what he ment by it but I kinda had to take the offer since it was getting dark and I was getting tired and if I didn't sleep soon I felt like I might just pass out

"Ok, but can I bring my cat Todd with me, I um realy don't want 'im tae get hurt?"

"Yeah sure, wait your Scottish?" did he realy just ask that

"Yeah im scottish an if ya just realized that then yer not very bright." I said packing the things i'd need to just stay the night wich was almost everything

"I didn't just realize that, I just asked you that right now." this guy kinda confuses me but oh well he finaly led me back to his car and drove me to his appartment "This,  
is my humble home!" he ploped down on the couch "You can sleep in my bed if you want." he said before curling up and falling asleep it was kinda cute but I just went into his bedroom and got on the bed and my cat Todd laid next to me like always and we both went to sleep, I haven't slept in a real bed in so long it felt so nice for once.

The next morning when I woke up I noticed the shower running, at least I knew he was awake, I then got changed into my black ripped jeans and red hoodie, when I opened the door Kyle came out of the shower with just his jeans on and I felt like I was about to faint, he had a realy nice built body, but all I did was blush "Oh h-hey Kyle, mornin heh didn know ya were in there..."

"Yeah, i've been in the shower for a while, forgot you were here though, no wonder I was on the couch." he said taking the towel he had wraped around his neck off and I felt my cheeks turn bright pink, I rememberd when he ran his fingers through my hair and it looked like he was about to kiss me, but I tried to forget it but I couldn't.

"Yeah you also got high and...kinda got alittle too close to me." when I looked up at him he paused and I could tell he was blushing

"Oh, im so sorry about whatever I did, thats probly why I don't remember anything, how would I get high though?"

"Well, there was a chemical plant accident and the Toxic chemicals still kinda remain so it gets to people, thats why the mutants are there too, if it gets into your lungs...it will start to mess with you...like it does me." I felt small tears go down my cheek and I was shaking "The voices...god."

"Voices?" he tilt his head "What voices, what are you talking about?" he went into his room and grabed his shirt and put it on still looking at me while doing so

"E-everyone..was screaming to death, in pain...when they were getting bit a-and torn...apart by the mutants and I heard it, every single bit of they're constant screaming and crying, it was...it was terrifying, I-I just couldn't stand it, so now it haunts me, and when...when my girlfriend was, turning into one, she was screaming an tellin me tae end 'er life as quikly as possible, but I just couldn do it so she turned into one an thats when I realized, no matter what I have to shoot a mutant, even if I loved them before or else they'll kill you..Well im just going to grab my things and leave so im no longer a burdon on ya." I said reaching for my bag but he grabbed my arm before I could and looked at me with his blood red eyes

"I haven't known you for a long time but...if you want, you can live with me, I mean it's better than living in the middle of a toxic mutant apocalyps, plus I know your brother and the main thing I know is your nothing like him, your actualy realy nice..." he let go of my arm and looked down at the ground "Your kinda, the only person thats ever been nice to me."

"Well, I...I don't know, are you sure I won't be any trouble, my brother Max (2P Wales) realy hates me, and is always trying to kill me, when I had a house he broke in and stabbed me but I don't remember where he stabed me at...but if you realy mean it then yeah, I'll stay."I said and he held out his hand and I took it with mine telling him that we would be living together but there are things wrong with me but he didn't care he just thought it was a good idea to try and keep me safe since I guess i'm now his only friend

(Well it probly doesn't make much sense, 2 people living together when they barely know each other but in the other chapters later on you'll see why they are, and this is my first fanfic so please don't hate it)


	2. Chapter 2

"After 4 weeks of living with Kyle I started to like him alot more than before, he was actualy realy cool and nice, I never thought there was actualy people like that left, I also found out he has a brother named James Williams, it's kinda weird that they have diffrent last names but eh oh well, im not their mom or dad so I don't choose they're last names."I said to my brother Finegean (2P Ireland, other OC), I was over at his and Cailean's (2P Northern Ireland) house, but only Finegean was here, what botherd me was that im older than him but he's 4 feet taller than me

"Realy, cool I guess im just happy you don't have ta be alone in tha wasteland any more." he said smilign at me, he was one of my favorite brothers since he was one of the only nice ones that didn't try to kill me "I just hope he doesn't hurt you, yer a realy nice person and ya don't deserve to be hurt again." at first I wonderd what he ment by again then I realized he ment that time I fell in love with this one guy and then he pushed me off of a cliff, that realy did suck.

"Oh yeah, well it's fine, he won't hurt me, and I don't even like him in that way we're just friends."I kinda lied about that, I just didn't realy know if I had feelings for him or not, it was hard to tell, he was so nice to me unlike most people I know, and he wore so much red it was kinda hard not to consider him attractive in my eyes since Red is my favorite color

"Oh and I forgot to tell you...Max got out of jail." I felt like I just died insode, my shit head brother is out of jail after only one month it doesn't make any sense, they were sappose to let him out in a year not a fucking month, was it a typo on the papers "I can tell that your shoked I am too, he got out so quikly because, he tricked the guards you know how sneaky he is, he always gets what he wants, he gets it from Cailean, it pisses me off too, but theres nothin I can do I wish I could put him back in jail, I actualy think he deserves to be in an insane assylum." he said taking another sip of the wine he had, I couldn't beleive that my no good at all brother Max was already out of jail, he was always trying to kill me he almost complete that goal too, pushing me down into the mutants that one time, making me get my arm ripped off, him and my brother Artie were best friends that was for sure since they both hated me, I just tried to change the subject and there was only one thing I could change it to

"So, how has you and Frenchie been?"I asked and Finegean just looked down and set the glass down, he didn't seem very happy "You do know what I mean by "Frenchie" right, ya know the guy that both you an artie have a crush on?" he just looked up at me with sad eyes and opened his mouth as if he was about to speak but he didn't say a word, after 4 minutes he finaly said something

"I...I haven't seen him since 4 months, I think...he might be in trouble, but I don't completely know I...I just hope he's okay." I didn't realy know the guy all I knew was that his name is Joseph, my 2 brothers Artie and Finegean are in love with him, and he's french "I know I shouldn't be worrying about someone that doesn't love me back but, I just love him that much and I don't know why, probly because he's the only person that isn't mean to me or because when I take off my glasses he's the only person that I don't see rott, I just don't know, I hope he's okay." that was my brother's problem,  
he was mentaly ill, his eye sight is extremly fucked up so he has to wear special glasses in order to not see people rott, I felt bad for him because of that so I went over to him and put my arm around him, it was kinda hard though since he was alot taller than me and he started to cry.

"Look it's okay, I don' know the guy but I bet he's cool...maybe even nice I don't know to me almost everyone is an asshole, but I bet he's okay alright."  
He must have liked this guy alot if he was actualy crying for him, he's never cried for anyone ever then Cailean burst through the door .  
"I heard big brother is over...why is finn crying?" Cailean asked, I just shruged and got up "Don' tell me yer goin ta leave now, well if ya are then give me a hug." before I could even say or do anything he wraped his arms around me and squeezed me extrremly tight picking me up

"C-cailean...your going tae kill me if you squeeze any tighter."I said sufficating and he let go

"Oh, im sorry." he said wipping dust off of me "Hope I didn' get any Cailean germs on ya." he chuckled as I ignored him grabbing the door nob

"Im just going to leave now, bye Finn and Cailean."I said opening the door heading tword the appartment when I got there the door was unlocked, I swear that I locked it, so I guessed Kyle must have been home, when I opened the door, it isn't Kyle

"Hello brother dearest, miss me?" it's my brother Max, how did he find out where I live, he was sitting on the couch his red eyes staring at me, white hair barely touching his shoulders, he was wearing a red choker, dark blue tank top kinda ripped, ripped black jeans a red and blue checkerd belt holding them up along with a chain going down to the floor, and red combat boots "Geez bro, looks like ya just shit your pants." he chuckled and got up off the couch after I came in and closed the door he came up to me messuring out height "Ha, your still shorter than me, yet alot more older than me, that;s just sad little b-"

"What the fuck are you doin here, get the hell out of my fuckin house."I snapped cutting him off from what he was saying

"A couple of things, first this isn't a house it's an appartment, second I thought you had a roomate so it's not just you, third thought you'd be happy to see your favorite brother, and finaly what a potty mouth you have bro, but not as bad as your boyfriend's."he gave a tiny smirk and I slamed him up against the door

"What are ya talking abou',if you so as much lay a fuckin finger on Kyle im goin tae-"

"Calm down, so that's his name, I didn't do anything to him on the way here when he was walking out of here he was cursing like crazy to himself, artie would have probly slapped him for it, and why you so worried about him, he realy is your boyfriend isn't he?" I felt my cheeks turn pink and I looked away from my little brother

"N-no I'ts not...I'ts not like that he's just the first friend i've realy had, you know because he didn' rip my arm off fer no fuckin reason, you ass!"I looked back at him with my eyes already red and he's only been here for about 5 minutes "I'll never forgive ya fer tha' it hurt like hell, then Artie tried tae blind me, what is wrong with you 2, why do you hate me so much?!" he took out a knife from his back pocket and held it up to my neck my eyes widening at his action

"Wow, you realy are stupid aren't you, artie tried to stop ME from blinding you completely he isn't the one that actualy blinded you, I wish he wouldn't have pushed me out of the fucking way, so I came here to finish what I started 4 mother fucking years ago." he screamed trading places with me keeping me up against the door raising his knife up in the air making me flinch "You better be ready to feel some serious fucking pain" he said steping alittle back but he tripped droping his knife, falling forward holding my head putting his thumb over my left eye wich was the only good one pushing it in so far that I couldn't open it,  
he realy did get to do what he wanted to do 4 years ago, I couldn't open it at all and I fell to the ground still up against the wall when I felt him kicking me "Move out of the fucking way already, I got to do what I wanted to so im done here." he yelled at me while I felt him pick me up and throw up on the couch,  
opening the door, and leaving of course closing it behind him

"Fuck you too!" I was hoping he'd hear me but I didn't realy know if he would or not I tried to find where the end of the couch was but I couldn't so I just sat where I was and felt tears go down my face, I couldn't open my eye at all, not even alittle, if I went completely blind permately that would suck ass it was about 2 more hours until I heard the door open and something drop to the sound, it sounded like a bat

"Tom, oh my god what he fuck happen?!"It was kyle's voice, it might have been only alittle bit but I missed him, I just wish I could see him, litteraly see him, I missed his red eyes, red hair, and the fact that he was actualy nice to me, I sat up completely trying to tell where he was, I could hear him run over to me "Are you okay?" I grinned alittle, at least I knew that he cared about me

"Kinda, I just feel like shit, and my brother Max found his way into here and kinda caused me tae not be able ta open my only good eye, so yeah im just peachy."  
I couldn't help being a smart ass at this moment, it's how I usualy am when im pissed off, I felt kinda bad for talking to him that way though since he is realy nice to me

"Oh sorry, he didn't cut you did he, I don't want you to change anymore I miss the way you use to be...oops that kinda slipped don't pay attention to that part,"  
what was he talking about I felt his hand go over my cheek and embrace it when I went to do the same to him I felt tears go down his cheek, I didn't know what he was talking about but I just felt weird about it "Im sorry I just can't stand it anymore, I know you don't remember me but I remember you, d-do you want me to explain everything t-to you?" I shook my head and felt him let go of my cheek and wrap his arms around me bringing me into a hug "It was a realy long time ago but I was 17 years old, you were as old as you are now, you were walking with a girl that looked alot like me but she had black hair, I was with Artie and he stabbed me in the arm, you saw it and ran over to me you didn't seem very happy about it even though you didn't know me, and you took bandages from your arm and leg then wraped them around my wound, it was one of the nicest things anyones ever done for me, and when I saw you 4 weeks ago, I felt like I was seeing you after you just got beat to death, you look skinnier and alot more diffrent from before I was just happy to see you again, alive, im sorry if this is too weird for you i've just been holding it in for such a long time." I felt him tighten the hug and I hugged him back, I felt even worse for not remembering him I was also kinda happy I got to see him again he is realy nice to me

"I-it's okay, you don't have to apolagize I should be the one saying sorry since I don't remember you, I usualy remember everybody im just happy I got to see you now Your so nice to me, I know i've said this before but you're the nicest person I've ever met." I huged him tighter and felt one tear go down my eye after a while we finaly stoped hugging and went to go to sleep because it got pretty late, and that night I decided something, I would never ever let anyone hurt or kill him, if anyone does try to kill or hurt him i'll make sure they no longer have a head, he is just so nice I couldn't ever let anything bad happen to him even if it cost my own life 


End file.
